Amour Interdit
by Spiria
Summary: Se pourrait-il que je sois amoureux de toi ? Se pourrait-il que je sois tombé sous son charme ? Venez écouter l'histoire d'un jeune homme en proie à ses propres sentiments... Amour, Timidité, Passion...
1. Chapter 1

Ce pourrait il que je sois amoureux de toi

**Amour Interdit**

Se pourrait il que je sois amoureux de toi ?

Moi qui reste si impassible en ta présence, qui te regarde évoluer en te protégeant de loin.

Moi qui te borde le soir, après que tu te sois si durement entraîné durant la journée.

Moi qui te regarde te démener sans esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

Tu cherches à atteindre ma puissance et à impressionner ton père, si sceptique de tes progrès. Loin de toi l'idée de me prendre ma place, de me voler le seul titre qu'on veuille bien me donner à savoir celui de génie mais tu marches sur le même chemin que moi. D'un pas plus lent, certes. D'une marche moins sûre, certes. Et tu t'égares souvent, perdue. Mais toujours, déterminée, tu continues ton ascension, tu continues à progresser…

Se pourrait-il que je sois tombé sous ton charme ?

Toi, si timide et sensible et moi, que rien n'atteint. N'est ce pas une réunion trop peu commune pour qu'elle puisse avoir issue ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Il y a quelques années de telles pensées n'auraient pu naître en mon esprit. Seules la vengeance, la haine et la colère résonnaient en moi, comme un démon intérieur indestructible. Et celui-ci déchaîné contre toi parce que c'était à cause de ton enlèvement que mon père avait péri. J'étais aveugle. Aveuglé par mes sentiments. Moi qui était connu pour tout percevoir, pour tout sentir.

J'étais convaincu que tu devais mourir. Que tu devais périr, comme mon père avait péri.

Alors j'ai essayé de te tuer, de t'assassiner. Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ? De ce combat. De mes paroles, de mes geste et des blessures que je t'ai infligées. Tu te rappelles n'est ce pas ? De ma colère, de mes traits ravagés par la haine. Est ce que je t'ai fait peur, est ce que je t'ai dégoûté ? Je n'ai rien lu dans tes yeux, que de la tendresse, de la pitié et de la détermination. Je t'ai combattu, n'ayant aucun mal à te surpasser. Et pourtant tu te relevais et tu me faisais face, courageuse. Au comble de mon irritation, j'ai bien failli t'infliger le coup fatal. J'ai été retenu. Pour que mon amour pour toi réapparaisse…

Se pourrait-il que tu en aimes un autre ?

Une tête blonde. Deux grands yeux bleus. Et une gentillesse sans borne. Voilà comment le résumer. Tu l'aimes et je te comprends. Il m'a sauvé. Il est allé me chercher là où je me terrais, au milieu de ma douleur. Et il m'en a sorti, en me montrant que tu avais autant souffert que moi des déchirements de nos deux branches. Il m'a aidé à retrouver la lumière.

Tu l'aimes et je te comprends.

Il t'a donné la détermination. Il m'a donné le pouvoir de croire en mon avenir, si incertain.

Le destin…Ce mot était devenu pour moi obsession. Ce mot était devenu pour moi refuge. Personne ne pouvait s'en sortir. Personne ne pouvait le changer. Personne ne pouvait le combattre. Il était invisible, il se cachait. Et à chaque fois que je doutais il revenait me narguer, railleur. Il me mettait face à mon désespoir. Mais il m'a battu. Et en même temps, la tête blonde qui fut mon sauveur emporta dans son sillage tout mes doutes et toutes mes croyances. J'ai du repartir de zéro, me refaire une vie, sans le destin. J'ai accepté mon avenir. J'ai fait des choix. Et j'ai enfin réalisé que tout le monde pouvait changer.

Mais il est parti peaufiner son entraînement, sans s'apercevoir que tu l'aimais.

Il est parti.

Parti. Et aujourd'hui, alors que son départ date de deux ans, je te voie tourner en rond, triste, maussade. Tu te languis de lui et je m'en rends bien compte. Mais je ne peux ni le faire revenir, ni le remplacé. Alors je t'observe. Je te regarde l'attendre, seule, désemparée. Et je me sens malheureux de te voir comme cela. Tu ressembles à une âme en peine et je ne peux rien pour toi. Tu as beau me dire que tout va bien une lueur dans tes yeux s'est éteinte. Celle qui brillait lorsqu'il était là, celle qui ne brille que pour lui, celle qui démontrait que tu étais heureuse.

Est ce ta personnalité qui m'a attirée ?

Timide. Sensible. D'un ans plus jeune que mois.

Forte. Déterminée. Mais tellement fragile.

C'est cette fragilité qui m'a attiré. Comme un aimant. Tu t'es découverte. Tu t'es mise à jour et tu m'as pris sans t'en rendre compte la seule chose que je n'avais donné à personne : mon cœur. Celui qui s'était fragilisé depuis la mort de mon père. Cet organe qui était si froid depuis si longtemps… Tu l'as ravivé. Tellement vite, tellement fort que je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas amoureux de toi bien avant. Se pourrait-il que j'ai été aveugle au point d'effacer les sentiments qui me reliaient à toi ?

Soucieuse des autres. Mais aussi tellement belle.

Ta beauté m'a transcendée. Elle est pure. Ton visage, bien modelé, aux traits finement tracés de couleur porcelaine forme un contraste flagrant avec tes cheveux noirs de jais. Ceux-ci sont fin, lisses, semblant d'ébène. Ils ont poussé lentement jusqu'à atteindre le fond de ton dos. Souples, ils s'étalent délicatement le long de ton dos en formant une succession de vagues soyeuses.

Ton corps est finement tracé. Longiligne, mon regard peut longuement glissé le long de celui-ci, sans y découvrir la moindre imperfection. Et ce malgré les habits horriblement difformes dont tu te pares. Pourquoi n'acceptes tu pas ton propre corps ? Est ce si difficile pour toi ? As tu honte de te montrer aux regards extérieurs ?

Tu es gentille.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de le montrer.

Si différente de l'attitude de leur famille et pourtant si désirable.

Est ce que je te mérite ?

Est ce que je suis digne de toi ?

Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Tu m'as pardonné, sans que je te donne la moindre explication. Tu m'as donné une autre chance alors que personne ne l'aurait fait à ta place. Mais je t'ai fait du mal et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu garderas à jamais une trace du combat mortel auquel je t'ai entraîné et je le sais. Infime, certes. Mais cette défaillance au cœur que tu portes maintenant restera comme une cicatrice éternelle…La preuve sous-entendue que ton corps ne pas entièrement pardonné, lui. Hinata…

Amour : quel est ce mot ?

Que signifie t'il pour moi ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens que très peu de l'amour que me portait mon père. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, morte à ma naissance. Mais je sais que ce que je ressens pour elle est de l'amour. Pas de l'amour fraternel. Ni l'amour normalement de mise entre deux cousins partageant le même sang. De l'amour véritable. Qui me pousse à te protéger de loin. Qui me pousse à t'observer sans que tu puisses me voir.

Jamais sans doute tu ne t'en apercevras. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. L'amour d'un jeune de la Bunke, aussi génie soit il, n'est il pas une offense pour une héritière de la branche principale ? Bien sûr que si. Et je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, elle.

Hinata, une jeune fille remplie de tendresse et de douceur.

Je me lève doucement du tronc d'arbre ou je me suis prostré pour réfléchir. Je reprends un air impassible, pour cacher la douleur qui me brûle l'estomac.

Elle ne m'aimera jamais.

Je lève un instant les yeux au ciel, rendu si rougeoyant par le couché du soleil. Je fais quelques pas puis m'arrête.

Hinata a du finir son entraînement.

Je reprends ma marche d'un pas plus décidé, me dirigeant vers un endroit que je connaissais maintenant par cœur. J'y trouvais Hinata, épuisée, sans doute évanouie. Elle était allongée, sans force, au pied d'un arbre, toujours le même. Une expression de tendresse éclaira un instant mon visage alors que je me dirigeais lentement vers elle.

Je la saisit délicatement sous les jambes et le haut du corps. J'observais un instant l'élue de mon cœur plongé dans un sommeil ou je ne pouvais l'atteindre. Son visage affichait une expression de béatitude et de bonheur que je n'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

Je la serrais plus fort contre moi et elle se blottit dans mes bras comme si elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité.

Je la conduisit rapidement chez nous. En voulant l'amener dans sa chambre, je croisais son père qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne regarda que discrètement sa fille et sourit brièvement, apparemment satisfait.

Pour ma part j'entrais dans sa chambre, la déshabilla , non sans rougir, et la glissai sous ses draps. Je déposais avec une tendresse infinie un baiser sur son front, puis non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'endormie refermai la porte de sa chambre.

Une fois dans ma propre chambre, je m'endormis rapidement…

Je n'entendis ni la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, ni ne vit une gracieuse silhouette s'approcher de mon lit.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Neji ».

Fin.

Ou peut-être qu'il y aura une suite. Mais seulement si vous en voulez une.

Si vous voulez me laisser un commentaire, faite le. Toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, nous encourage dans notre travail et nous aide à progresser.

Et merci à tout ceux qui liront cette fic jusqu'au bout.


	2. Douleur entre rêve et réalité

Il fait si sombre, si noir

Douleur entre rêve et réalité.

_Il fait si sombre, si noir. Rien ne transperce, rien ne luit dans cette noirceur éternelle. Et moi je me tiens là, droit, immobile, figé._

_Tous mes sens sont en alertes._

_Je ne vois rien, je ne distingue rien. J'ai beau écarquillé les yeux, j'ai beau les ouvrir au maximum de leurs possibilités, je ne peux rien observer… A part le noir ambiant qui règne, tout autour de moi._

_Et pourtant je les entends._

_Et pourtant je les sens._

_Encore plus présents au fil des secondes. Encore plus proches au fil du temps. _

_Le bruit de leurs pas se rapproche, le bruit de leurs cris se rapproche._

_Et pourtant je ne bouge pas._

_Je sais qui hurle, je sais qui souffre et pourtant je ne bouge pas. C'est comme si les appels désespérés de cette femme ne me parvenaient pas, c'est comme si sa voix obsédante ne m'attirait plus._

_Et pourtant je sais qui elle est._

_Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je les entends maintenant de plus en plus distinctement._

_Un homme et une femme._

_L'homme la traîne, il l'insulte, il l'injurie, il la frappe. Je peux sans peine imaginer sans le voir son visage déformé par la haine et la colère. Je peux sans peine imaginer ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche immobilisée en un rictus malfaisant, ses yeux, d'une couleur indéfinie, saturés d'éclairs._

_Et pourtant je ne connais pas son identité. _

_Il se trouve à côté de moi maintenant mais je ne peux le voir. Il m'est invisible, entouré d'un voile noir. _

_Et pourtant, je peux entendre les douces menaces qu'il murmure aux oreilles de sa victime._

_Elle hurle. Elle se débat._

_Comme la lionne qu'elle a toujours été, comme la lionne qu'elle sera toujours._

_Je ne fais rien. Je n'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas terrorisé au point de ne plus pouvoir me mouvoir. Et pourtant je reste prostré dans une attitude que l'on pourrait qualifier de craintive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vais pas l'aider. Il me suffirait pourtant de tendre la main pour arracher cette femme des bras de celui qui la torture. _

_Et pourtant je ne fais rien._

_Mes pieds sont collés au sol. Mon corps me semble tellement lourd que je me demande comment je fais pour tenir debout. Et cette sensation d'écrasement ne fait que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que se manifestent les cris de la jeune femme. _

_Et soudain c'est la lumière. Et soudain tout est clair._

_Je vois. A ma grande surprise je ne suis pas ébloui. C'est comme si mes yeux s'étaient déjà préparés à l'arrivée subite de cette source de luminosité. Je lève momentanément les yeux vers elle, oubliant soudainement qu'une agression se déroule sous mes yeux, et ne peux observer qu'un point de lumière au loin, comme si celui-ci n'avait pas d'origine._

_Naruto…_

_Sa voix vient de surgir dans ma tête. Comme mu par une curieuse sensation de douleur immense, je baisse lentement la tête._

_Ce que je vois me laisse sans voix, et je reste quelques secondes dans un état de semi béatement._

_La jeune femme que j'avais entendue était au sol et ne bougeait plus. Seul un léger tremblement agitait ses bras, qu'elle tendait désespérément vers moi._

_Naruto…_

_C'est elle qui prononce mon prénom à mi-voix. Son corps ensanglanté ne semble pourtant plus en état de bouger. Ses yeux, fermés, me font penser à ceux d'une morte. Mais elle m'appelle, encore et encore, et j'entends sa voix de plus en plus distinctement alors que sa bouche se ferme imperceptiblement au fur et à mesure de ses appels. Et alors qu'une dernière fois elle essaye de prononcer mon nom, sa bouche se déforme de douleur et elle hurle. Des larmes se mettent à rouler sur ses joues, et ils forment bientôt un fleuve intarissable. Ses pleurs, qui débordent de ses paupières closes, viennent se mêler à son sang et bientôt je ne distingue plus ses blessures, nettoyées par sa douleur._

_Moi je ne ressens qu'une grande souffrance. Moi je ne ressens qu'une grande tristesse._

_Mais dans ses pleurs à elle, je ressens de la colère, de la haine, de l'incompréhension, de la tendresse, de la souffrance… Tous ces sentiments qui me font défaut et que pourtant je devrais ressentir en sa présence._

_Je sais qui elle est. Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Et pourtant, devant sa mort, j'ai l'impression de ne ressentir que le quart des sentiments qui devraient m'envahir. Elle tend ses bras vers moi, elle reprend ses appels mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne peux me mouvoir._

_Cette situation semble se prolonger à l'infini, comme une histoire sans fin. Et bientôt, après ce qu'il me semble être l'équivalent d'une centaine d'heures, je la vois mourir. Ses bras retombent mollement sur le sol, sa bouche se ferme… _

_Je l'observe encore._

_J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'est qu'endormie, qu'elle va se réveiller et me serrer dans ses bras._

_Et elle ouvre les yeux._

_Un frisson me transperce le dos. Je détourne brusquement mon regard d'elle, incapable de soutenir le flot de sentiments que doit contenir le sien. Sans que j'en sache la raison, une peur sourde envahit mon être._

_Mes sens s'affolent, se décuplent. Mon cœur se met à résonner dans ma poitrine. Je cherche à reprendre mon souffle mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. De culpabilité et de désespoir._

_Elle n'est pas qu'endormie. Je le sais. _

_Et c'est de ma faute. Je le sais._

_Je ne l'ai pas secouru quand j'aurais pu le faire._

_Je ne pourrais que le regretter._

_Je croise son regard. Son regard de nacre, de porcelaine. Elle était tellement belle…_

_Je ne peux m'appesantir sur ce fait qu'un ricanement retentit. Malveillant, sombre. L'homme…_

_Je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Il se trouve derrière moi, je le sens._

_« Tu me l'as prise, Naruto. Je me l'a suis réappropriée. A jamais »_

_Lentement celui que je savais assassin de mon aimé se poste devant moi. Je relève soudainement la tête, déterminé à le toiser de haut._

_Je ne peux distinguer que ses yeux blancs de nacres, si délicieusement semblables à ceux de celle qui avait péri…_

Et je me réveille. En sursaut, en sueurs. Les battements de mon cœur sont désordonnés, mon souffle est court et saccadé. Je transpire. Pourquoi faut-il que ce cauchemar me hante sans cesse ?

Depuis mon départ c'est toujours la même chose…

Une femme et un homme…

Ma bien-aimée et son meurtrier…

Mon impuissance et sa mort…

Ces yeux de nacres et mon réveil…

Jusqu'à quand cela va t'il duré ? Je ne le sais malheureusement pas…

Je secoue brusquement la tête, tentant avec peine de me réveiller. J'entends les ronflements sonores de mon sensei qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi, emmitouflé dans un sac de couchage. Lentement j'entreprends de m'habiller et de me lever. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Trop d'images se bousculent dans ma tête pour que je puisse trouver le réconfort dans le sommeil.

Trop de sang, trop de regrets…

Trop de blessures, trop de larmes…

Trop de souffrance, trop de douleurs…

Sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte je me retrouve dehors. L'air glacial fige mon sang dans mes veines. Je fais quelques pas. Mes muscles peinent à se dégourdir dans le froid ambiant.

Et pourtant je me mets à marcher…

Et pourtant je me mets à courir…

Je ne sais où je vais mais je continue, sans relâche, sans m'arrêter…

« Naruto… »

Encore ces appels, encore sa voix, obsédante mais surtout omniprésente dans ma tête. Je n'entends qu'elle, je ne distingue qu'elle, je ne veux qu'elle.

Suis en train de devenir fou au point que sa voix transperce mes rêves et m'obsède dans la réalité ?

Tout à coup je m'arrête. Je reconnais les habitations que j'aperçois au loin… Je reconnais les barrières que je scrute… D'ailleurs la voix s'est arrêtée, comme pour bien me faire comprendre que je suis arrivé. J'observe, sans un mot, le soleil se lever sur ces terres si familières. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru pour atteindre ce village et pourtant je ne ressens pas de douleur dans mes membres…

Seul un immense bonheur dévore mes entrailles…

« Attention, Konoha. Je suis de retour. »

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Bon voilà la suite. Je ne sais ou cela va nous mener mais on verra bien. Cependant comme vous pouvez le remarquer je ne publie pas souvent. C'est tout simplement parce que l'inspiration pour ce chapitre ne met venu que ce soir en pensant à une personne qui m'est proche.

Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé de ne ressentir que peu de choses devant la mort d'un proche ?

De ne ressentir que de la peine ou de la tristesse alors que d'autres personnes, quelquefois moins proches que vous de la personne défunte, semble beaucoup plus affectées que vous devant l'événement ?


	3. Le Retour

Amour Interdit.

Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis timide.

Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai l'air chétive, quoi que ce ne soit qu'une façade.

Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai la rougeur facile, surtout sur les joues, et l'évanouissement fréquent, même si ce n'est pas du tout voulu.

Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis d'une gentillesse sans limite, et que je ne m'énerve jamais.

Mais, bien sûr, comme il faut toujours un commencement à tout, et même aux mauvaises choses, quoi que celle-là me paraît être un juste retour des choses, je ne vais en aucun cas me retenir si le jeune homme qui me sert de meilleur ami répète ce qu'il vient d'annoncer précédemment, ou de crier ça dépends dans quelle position on se met, pour le village entier.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, ou une hallucination, et dans ce cas, ce cher jeune homme s'en tirerait sans rien. Mais je doute vraiment que ce soit ça. En effet, moi, Hinata Hyugas, héritière des Hyugas, estime qu'il est très vraisemblable que Kiba Inuzuka ait fait l'impensable, l'inimaginable, l'interdit. A savoir…

« Hinata, mon petit cygne blanc, viens dire bonjour à ton amoureux fraîchement revenu de son long périple ! »

Mort. Dans exactement 5 secondes, top chrono, on pourrait ajouter un nom sur la tablette affichant l'identité des personnes qui s'étaient faites envoyées très loin, dans un autre pays, pour faute d'imbécillité aggravé.

A force de grands pas, décuplés par un semblant de colère qui chez moi, je veux bien l'avouer, valait une très grande crise de Sakura, et sous les œillades répétés des villageois, amusés, je finis par atteindre la place où Kiba se tenait, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à reprendre son appel. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, les deux mains autour de la bouche comme un stentor, des yeux rieurs comme jamais, le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à recevoir la « punition » que je lui réservais.

« Kiba Inuzuka ! »

Son visage se tourna avec une lenteur toute calculée vers moi, et lorsqu'il vit que j'étais en colère, il s'empressa de lever les bras dans un signe que j'interprétais comme une marque d'innocence, alors qu'un sourire narquois venait se planter sur ses lèvres.

« Eh ben, te voilà ! Tu dormais, ou quoi ? » Dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Je me mis à rougir brusquement, toute colère oubliée. Comment pouvait-il espérer me mettre à l'aise, ou me conforter dans ma colère, s'il me serrait contre lui devant la moitié du village. Dans ma gêne, je lui mis un coup de pieds dans les jambes, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir son sourire.

« Mais, dis-moi, c'est que tu es agressive dès le réveil. »

« Kiba… » Soupirais-je, au comble de la honte.

Pourquoi fallait-il que mon meilleur ami soit toujours tenté de me faire rougir plus que de nature ?

« C'est dommage mais on a pas vraiment le temps. Figure-toi que j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Devine qui est de retour. C'est… »

« Hinata-sama ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on me dérange quand les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes ? Vraiment ce matin, tout allait de mal en pis.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par l'apparition dans mon champ de vision de l'homme qui venait de m'interpeller. Je pus reconnaître sans peine un membre de notre famille grâce à ses yeux blancs de nacres, similaires aux miens.

« Hinata-sama, votre père vous prie de bien vouloir le rejoindre. Il aimerait avoir une petite discussion avec vous. »

Je hochais la tête sans convictions à ses paroles, m'abstenant de commentaires, tout en pensant que cette rencontre n'allait pas se passer sous les meilleurs hospices. Je levais la tête vers Kiba, qui se trouvait derrière celui qui avait parlé. Il m'adressa un regard d'encouragement, puis en articulant silencieusement, me donna rendez-vous ce soir sur notre terrain d'entraînement pour finir notre conversation, qui selon-lui devait se tenir en urgence.

Me retournant d'un bond, je me dirigeai en courant vers notre demeure familiale. Plus vite j'aurais parlé à mon père, plus vite je pourrais discuté tranquillement avec Kiba.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant l'immense bâtisse qui me servait de maison, un instant nostalgique.

Tout un clan était réuni ici…Toute une famille…

Des sacrifices…Des morts, des blessés…

Une famille coupée en deux par les traditions, et par le pouvoir…

Une moitié libre, une autre emprisonné dans la souffrance et dans la douleur…

Dans l'inconnu et dans une cage invisible…

Jusqu'ici, seule une personne en sa connaissance avait déclaré ouvertement que ce n'était pas juste, et que tout le système devait être changé. Naruto…

Une tête blonde…

Deux yeux bleus contenant une joie de vivre et une tristesse infinie…

Un cœur en or…

Une détermination sans faille…

Voilà la définition que j'aurais donnée avant son départ.

Mais il était parti, et je doutais beaucoup du fait qu'il revienne vivant un jour. Et puis même s'il revenait, je doutais de ma capacité à lui pardonner. Il était parti, loin, sans même se rendre compte que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il partait avec une partie de mon âme. Non. Il s'était seulement retourné et avait quitté le village, perdu qu'il était dans sa quête de puissance dans le but de ramener Sasuke…

Fallait-il à ce point qu'il soit aveugle…

Peu à peu, au fil du temps, j'ai réussi à l'oublier. S'il ne voulait pas de moi, pourquoi devrais-je continuer de me perdre dans des sentiments qui ne seraient jamais réciproques ?

Grâce au réconfort de plusieurs personnes qui me sont chères, j'ai réussi à le bannir de mon cœur et de ma vie, pour ne plus me préoccuper que de mon entraînement…

Laissant la le cours de mes pensées, je poussais la porte et entrai avec discrétion. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon père, je croisais Neji.

Ai-je oublié de préciser que nos relations se sont améliorées ? Nous nous sommes réconciliés après notre match, sans que je lui en veuille aucunement.

Depuis, Neji a pris en charge mon entraînement. Il est d'une patience exemplaire et je dois l'avouer, il est toujours aussi mignon.

Il me fit un rapide signe de tête, auquel je répondis. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait continuer sa route sans m'adresser la parole, il me saisit par le bras et m'attira vers lui, de façon à ce que sa bouche soit quasiment collée à mon oreille. Je devins instantanément rouge comme une pivoine, n'étant pas habitué à ce que Neji soit aussi prés de moi.

« Hinata-sama, sans doute êtes-vous au courant pour le retour de…. »

J'écoutais, attentive. Ma curiosité était toute éveillée sachant que c'était la deuxième personne à m'en parler dans la même journée.

« Hinata, viens me voir ! »

Coupé dans sa phrase, Neji s'éloigna rapidement de moi, et m'adressant un nouveau signe de tête, quitta le couloir ou nous nous trouvions à grands pas. Preuve est-il que je n'apprendrais pas de sitôt qui est revenu.

A peine étais-je entré dans le bureau où se trouvait mon père que celui-ci m'adressa la parole.

« C'est avec plaisir, Hinata, que j'ai remarqué que tu étais en progrès. D'après les dires de Neji, ta progression est remarquable. »

Mon père était en train de me complimenter… Il était en train de me faire des compliments… A moi sa fille aînée, sa fille rejetée, sa fille bonne à rien à qui il préférait ma sœur cadette…

Mes sourcils durent se froncer à ses mots puisqu'il enchaîna rapidement.

« Cependant… »

Fallait pas rêver…

« Cependant, comme je le disais, le Conseil n'a pas l'air d'être très affecté par les bons rapports de Neji et te trouvent toujours incapable de mener le clan. De ce fait j'ai décidé qu'un combat entre Hanabi et toi se déroulerait dans les prochains jours, suite à quoi nous évaluerons tes progrès. »

Un combat entre ma sœur et moi ?

« Tu peux disposer maintenant. »

Je quittais la salle dans un état second, les doigts tremblant. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la maison mais alors que je passais la porte, Neji me prit par le bras et pour la seconde fois de la journée, m'attira à lui. Je n'eus même pas de réaction, tellement j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Pas de rougeur, ni d'évanouissement…

« Naruto est revenu. »

A ses mots je me tournais vers Neji, qui devant ses yeux rempli de confusion, hocha lentement la tête…

Fin du troisième chapitre.

Les personnages principaux ont tous été cités. Les chapitres d'introductionssont donc terminés et l'histoire va pouvoir commencer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, chers lecteurs. Et bien sûr j'accepte toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives. Comme je l'ai répété vos commentaires sont autant de conseils que j'essaye d'appliquer.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce troisième chapitre.


End file.
